Grand Theft Casey
by BigTimeGleek
Summary: One Sided EdwinCasey...DON'T FLAME. Edwin knows that Casey goes behind everyone's back with Derek. He knows their lies. He still can't help but love her, even though he knows the cruel truth, she'd never love him in return. SONGFIC.


Title: Grand Theft Casey

Rating: T

Fandom: Life With Derek

Pairing: Edwin/Casey one sided, with bits and pieces of Dasey

Song- "Grand Theft Autumn" by Fall Out Boy

_**Where is your boy tonight?  
i hope he is a gentleman  
maybe he won't find out what I know,  
you were the last good thing about this part of town**_

A fifteen year old Edwin Venturi watched his old brother Derek run out the front door from one of the bar stools in the kitchen.

"I'm leaving, obviously no one cares, Ed, be back near eleven-thirty." He said, nodding to his younger brother

"Later Derek." He said

He paused for about four minutes until he watches his step sister Casey run down the stairs and follow Derek's suit.

"Edwin, tell my mom I'm going out with Emily, be back around…"

"Eleven thirty" Edwin finished

"Yeah." Casey smiled, "Nice one!"

"Real nice…" he said, turning back around to his science project that sat up on the table that he had been absent mindedly working on.

"How many counts was that?"

Edwin looked up to see his other step sister, Lizzie at his level on the other side of the table.

"Of What? Counts of what?" he said

"Derek and Casey, you know, leaving the house seperetley but also, leaving the house together."

Edwin raised both eyebrows at the girl, "I lost count after 10."

"Oh." She said, "You aren't done with that?"

"No." he said, he was starting to get a bit annoyed with Lizzie's game of twenty questions.

"Whatever, later Ed." She said, grabbing an apple from the fruit basket and heading back upstairs with Marty trailing after her.

He slammed the glue on the table and stared at the ceiling.

"Why me?" he groaned

It was the truth. Why him?

He had fallen in love with his step sister, only to find out that his older brother was going out with her behind the whole families back, and only he and Lizzie knew, which left out Marty, who was too young to understand and Nora and George, who wouldn't understand.

When, in all actuality, he didn't understand. He did, but yet, he didn't. It was all very confusing for him.

He got up and went upstairs to change into his pajamas, then came back downstairs and flipped through the channels on the TV.

He ended up watching a movie until, like clock work, 11:20.

He got up and poured himself a glass of water just as Casey strolled back inside, smiling and what not.

Edwin walked out of the kitchen and watched her walk upstairs.

"5-4-3-2.."

Derek thrust the front door open, and ran upstairs, with this look on his face like he had won the lottery.

Edwin raised an eyebrow at him and also watched him run up the stairs.

He didn't want to know what both of them were smiling about, he didn't want to know what happened, he didn't want any part of it.

And with that, he walked upstairs and went to bed._****_

When I wake up, I'm willing to take my chances on the hope  
you forget that you hate him more than you notice  
i wrote this for you  
you need him, i could be him,  
i could be an accident, but I'm still trying   
That's more than i can say for him. 

The next morning, Edwin walked down the stairs half awake and half asleep, only to be completely woken up by the sound of Casey yelling.

"DEREK! THIS WAS MY FAVORITE SHIRT, AND YOU HAD TO GO AND KNOCK YOUR ORANGE JUICE ALL OVER IT!"

There was a brief pause in the screaming before Derek fought back.

"WELL IT SHOULDN'T HAVE JUST BEEN LYING ON THE COUNTER THAN!"

Casey paused before yelling back, "I JUST GOT IT OUT OF THE WASH"

Edwin continued his journey to the kitchen, dodging Derek, who was bolting out of the kitchen yelling, "WHATEVER, I JUST CAN'T SEEM TO DO ANYTHING RIGHT ANYMORE CAN I?"

"NO YOU CAN'T! I CANNOT STAND LIVING IN THE SAME HOUSE WITH YOU!" she yelled

"NEITHER CAN I!"

There was a moment of silence before you heard a door slam and Casey groan.

"_Amazing, they can act like they hate each other face to face, but between the lines, they're in love. That's crazy." He thought, eyeing Casey, he scoffed internally, "And to think they're lying to everybody, even themselves."_

He glanced at Casey once more who caught his glance.

"What?" she asked

"Nothing, nothing at all." He replied

Asking her about Derek crossed his mind, but he quickly shook it out.

He couldn't just ask that. He was pretty sure he was right, but what if he by chance weren't, he'd look psycho.

A few minutes later, Derek came hurdling down the stairs, throwing his leather jacket over himself and slamming the front door behind him.

"I'm going to find out where he's going." Casey said, sliding a track jacket over her shoulder and following Derek out the door.

"I see Dasey has gone to scratch an itch."

Edwin whipped around to see Lizzie standing behind him.

"Yeah" he said, rolling his eyes

"Oh please tell me you still aren't fantasizing about Casey?" Lizzie said returning his eye roll.

"No." he lied

Lizzie gave him a stern look.

"Okay, fine, I cave." He said, tossing his hands in the air dramatically.

"Don't take this the wrong way or anything, but why do you keep going on about Casey, she's seventeen, you're fifteen, and she's with Derek, the ladies choice of Canada!" she sighed, sliding into one of the stools and pouring some orange juice.

"I don't know, I guess I'm crazy, trust me, I've considered that as an excuse before, because who would fall for their step sister anyway, no offense." He said, nodding in her direction

"None taken." She smiled, "You probably aren't crazy, crazy in love, yes, but crazy, like padded room crazy, no."

"I think about her a lot, she drives me insane, especially with the whole Derek thing, you know, every time I see them do their ten second between exit thing, it kills me, then to cover it up, Derek treats her like crap, and knowing Casey, she doesn't like it, but will do anything for Derek." He said bitterly

"I think you've got the story straight, but as to help you, I don't know, maybe you need to tell her yourself, and then, as to her reaction, you'll be able to keep going or move on." Lizzie shrugged, "Just a thought."

She got up and walked back upstairs.

Edwin thought about her words for a second. It was a crazy thought but maybe she was right. Maybe if he just told her, no, she was with Derek, nothing was going to make this better.

_**Where is your boy tonight?  
i hope he is a gentleman  
maybe he won't find out what I know,  
you were the last good thing about this part of town**_

Someday I'll appreciate in value  
get off my ass and call you,  
but for the meantime,  
I'll sport my brand new fashion of waking up with pants off at  
4:00 in the afternoon

A few moments later, Casey ran back in the house in tears.

Edwin waited and waited.

Derek never followed behind.

Lizzie came down the stairs half way and stared at the door and then glanced back in the kitchen at him.

"Where's Derek?" she mouthed

Edwin shrugged.

Suddenly, the door flew open again and then slammed shut.

He watched Derek mutter something under his breath and then walk upstairs.

A little while after Derek went upstairs, Casey came back down.

She went into the kitchen and sat down.

Edwin followed after her.

"Casey, what happened?" he asked

"I saw Sam with another girl, that's all." She said

"_Lie" Edwin thought_

"Does this have anything to do with Derek?" he spat out

Casey's face went pale as she jumped at his question.

"Well?" Edwin asked

"No, I told you, it has to do with Sam, not Derek." She hissed bitterly

"Oh yeah, then why did you leave seconds after…"

"Casey, can I talk to you," Derek said, cutting Edwin's sentence off, "In private," he lowered his eyes at Edwin

"I was just leaving." Edwin said bitterly, walking past Derek

After that, Edwin had finally learned the cruel truth. He was never going to have Casey for his own, not even for one day.

After all, you've got to be pretty in love with someone to lie to your family, even your close family. She has to be pretty hung up on Derek to not even tell Edwin and Lizzie, who were only two and a half years younger than them.

To do that, you've got to be so in love. So far deep in love you wouldn't want anyone else.

Casey would never love him.

End of story.

Period.

_**You need him, i could be him,  
i could be an accident, but I'm still trying   
That's more than i can say for him.**_

Where is your boy tonight?  
i hope he is a gentleman  
maybe he won't find out what I know,  
you were the last good thing about this part of town

He won't find out He won't find out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hope you enjoyed my first LWD! I wanted them to be together at the end, but I liked it better this way! I got inspired after reading this awesome story called "Helplessly Deluded" (look it up!) on here. It was an amazing count of E/C.

Anyone who's willing to do a vid for me with this triangle and song on YouTube, I'll write you a fic with any pairing with an DC/Harry Potter fandom. Even Troyella…..which would take me a lot.

Smiles,

Shelby


End file.
